


The Result of Prussian Gossip

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Hair Tugging, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio, after hearing some gossip from Gilbert, decided to see what happens when he tugs Lovino's curl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Result of Prussian Gossip

"What did you say?" Antonio put down his wine as he stared at Gilbert who was laughing at Spain's expression alongside Francis.

"I said, Ludwig finally figured out what that curl on Feliciano does. I don't think they had ever been so loud." Prussia explained, wiping a proud tear away from his crimson eye.

"What does it do?" Spain asked curiously, France's glass paused half way to his lips and Prussia stared at him openly gapping.

"You lived with Romano all those years and never once did you tug on his curl?" Prussia asked amazed.

"No, I never saw a reason to and he got very defensive about it." Antonio answered honestly.

"You must have wanted to take him at one point." France said slowly. "Well… He's just so cute, but I would have never taken advantage of him like that!" Antonio growled at the mere idea and France held his hands up in surrender.

"What about now? He's all grown up and man and man did he grow up in all the right places." Francis commented lewdly.

"Do you think I haven't noticed?" Spain kicked Frances's shin and glared at him. "Now back to my original question, what does the curl do?"

"It gets them hard and horny." Gilbert raised his glass in a salute to his brother.

"W-WHAT!" Antonio bolted to his feet, his cheeks red and his mind racing.

"Someplace you need to go, or someone you need to see Toni?" Prussia wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Something I should have done the moment he declared independence." Spain muttered as he swung his jacket onto his shoulders, shoving his arms through the sleeves as he hurried out of the bar.

"We expect details later!" Prussia cackled and France called out something in French that Spain chose to ignore as he rushed home to where he knew Romano was waiting as South Italy was there for a visit.

"I have the prefect plan." Spain muttered to him self as he entered the house and made his way to the living room, pleased when he saw Romano sitting there reading a book.

"Rommmmaaannnooo, I'm home!" Spain cried out, acting like he was drunk and he wrapped his arms around Romano's shoulders, taking care to make sure his hands brushed against the curl. He smirked to himself as he noticed the way Romano stiffened and dropped the book onto his lap to conveniently cover the growing bulge there.

"What the hell do you think are you doing tomato bastard!?" Romano growled, his breath hitching as Spain nuzzled his neck against Romano's cheek and neck.

"I missed you  _mi Roma._ " Spain purred and swung his body across the back of the couch and with a grunt Romano fell back onto the cushions as Spain's heavy body pinned him down.

"What are you doing you bastard? Get off me, you're drunk!" Romano pushed at the Spaniard that was covering his body.

"I'm not drunk  _mi Roma._ " Spain said honestly as he pushed himself up so he could cross his arms on Romano's chest.

"Yeah because I believe that." Romano snorted before a groan escaped from his lips when Spain's hand flew out and caught the Italian's curl between his fingers and rubbed the strand between them.

"F-Fuck, s-stop touching my c-curl you b-bastard!" Romano bit his lip hard as his body arched upwards slightly when Spain ran his fingers down the length of hair.

"But why? Doesn't it make you feel good?" Antonio tilted his head to the side as he rubbed the base of the strand and smirked when he felt Romano's hard on pushing against his pelvis.

"G-get off me y-you perverted b-bastard!" Romano clenched his teeth to stop himself from groaning.

"I think you like this Lovi." Spain purred and leaned up and gently closed his teeth around Romano's lower lip.

"I-I ngh!" Romano groaned when Spain stroked his curl and grinded his hips down on the Italian's boner.

"Tell me what you want  _mi Roma."_ Antonio purred in Lovino's ear, licking the shell of it softly.

"I-I… Spain… Antonio, p-please!" Romano was reduced to a whimpering mess thanks to all the feelings that were swirling in his body.

"Please what?" Spain was teasing now.

"S-stop fucking with me you bastard!" Romano growled and he placed his hands on Spain's cheeks so they were facing each other. "Fuck me you son of a bitch! You owe me for making me feel this way!"

"Ahh you have such a naughty mouth Lovi, I can think of a few things that your mouth could be doing instead of cussing me out." Antonio leered at the Italian as he gave a harder tug on the curl and watched pleased as Romano's face went beat red, his jaw dropping a bit and body arching upwards again.

"S-stop fucking t-teasing me bastard!" Romano tried to growl but it came out more pleading.

"I could never say no to  _mi pequeño tomate_ **[my little tomato]**." Spain smiled brightly as he removed his hand from the curl and smashed his and Romano's lips together. He nibbled at Lovino's bottom lip and he ran his free hands down Romano's back and cupped the Italian's ass firmly. Romano gasped at the sudden pressure on his butt and Spain took the chance and slid his tongue into his Italian's mouth and explored it in depth. Using his advantage from his hands position's he lifted Romano's lower half up and maneuvered the Italian's legs so they were spread out around Antonio's hips.

Spain pulled back and looked down at Romano's face with a triumphant smirk. Romano's face was tomato red, his lips parting and swelling from the force of their kiss. Romano's amber honey eyes were hazy and wide; his pupils were dilating as he shifted his hips a bit trying to take pressure off his hard on that was practically in Antonio's lap.

" _Hermoso mi Roma_   **[Beautiful my Roma]**." Antonio freed his hands and traced Romano's face gently.

"Don't say shit like that." Romano blushed, his stutter fading a bit.

"Naughty Lovi." Antonio attacked the Italian's neck, sucking, licking and biting the soft skin making sure to mark him as his and only his. His free hands slid under the shirt Lovino was wearing and traced the outline of his abs before he run his fingers gently over Lovino's nipples and smirked against Romano's neck when he heard a high pitch sound coming from his Romano. Spain traced the outline of Romano's nipples before he rolled the nubs between his fingertips. Romano gasped slightly and Spain pinched the perk nipples hard and smirked at the loud gasp he got.

Spain moved back from marking Romano's neck and easily slid the Italian's shirt off before he discarded his own shirt and attacked Romano's nipples with his lips, tongue and teeth with gusto enjoying the sounds his little Italian was making for him. While his mouth assaulted Lovino's chest his left hand worked it ways down to bulge in Romano's pants and he palmed the erection.

"F-fuck!" Romano groaned, biting on his lip hard as Spain rolled his hips. Antonio's right hand made its way down to Lovino's ass and past the waistband of the sweat pants Romano had been lounging around in. He gripped the soft flesh and pushed upwards making their erections rub against each other. He gently bit down on Romano's nipple and he slid his index finger between Romano's ass cheeks and entered the tight hole.

"AH, fuck!" Romano's eyes rolled up as he grunted at the pain when Spain added a second finger and started to wiggle them around.

"So good Lovi, I can't wait to have you begging for my cock up this tight little ass of yours." Spain's voice took on a different tone of voice, more commanding and possessive making Romano shivered in pleasure at the voice and the promise in his word. With those words Spain added a third finger and Romano gave a cutoff scream as his body shook. Spain smirked before he pulled his fingers out of the hole and tore off the sweatpants and boxers, leaving the younger nation exposed to the older one.

Spain smirked as he trailed his fingers down Romano's hard cock, teasing him. Spain leaned down and gave the head a harsh lick before he returned to his upright position. Romano was breathing heavily at this point, his cock dripping and hard as a rock.

"You want to come don't you?" Spain asked tenderly and all Romano could do in the haze he was in was nod.

Spain nodded to himself and he unzipped his jeans and his own large erection sprung out and he smirked when he saw Romano's blush get darker. Spain positioned himself so both their cocks were touching and he started to grind down. The two cocks rubbing against each other causing amazing friction and with one firm tug on Romano's curl the Italian was screaming as he came, covering both their cocks with his cum.

Spain smirked at the makeshift lube and watched as Romano slumped down on the cushions panting exhausted. Spain gripped the tanned legs and bent them making Romano look up with wide eyes. With one final kiss on Romano's lips before the Spaniard slammed his hard cock into the tight hole.

Romano screamed out, back arching up with Spain's hands gripping his hips keeping him in place as the Italian breathed heavily and adjusted to the size within him.

"A bit longer my Roma." Antonio peppered Lovino's face with kisses, gently licking the tears away from his Italian's cheeks.

"F-Fuck, move you b-bastard!" Lovino gasped out, hands weakly clutching at the Spaniards shoulders and his hips bucked upwards.

"As you wish  _mi Roma_." Antonio nipped at Lovino's ear before he rolled his hips against his lovers and started to thrust into the tight hole, Lovino's back arching more and more with each thrust.

"Fuck!" Lovino groaned when Antonio found his sweet spot, the Spaniard smirked and adjusted the two so Lovino was straddling him, his cock still deep inside the tight hole.

"You like this don't you Romano?" Spain questioned, hands pulling Lovino's ass cheeks apart as he bucked his hips upwards harder.

"Ah, ah!  _Dios sí España_ **[God yes Spain]**! _"_ Lovino begged in Spanish and Antonio grinned at his lover using his language. Antonio angled himself and hit Lovino's prostate dead on repeating this action numerous times causing the Italian to turn into a mess of pleasurable feelings. Lovino let his head drop backwards and couldn't stop the stream of moans from his swollen lips. Sparks erupted behind his closed eyelids when Antonio played with his curl and the other hand started to pump his lover's cock in time with his thrusts.

" _Scopare Antonio_ **[Fuck Antonio]**!" Lovino shouted in his own language as he came hard on their stomachs and over Antonio's hand. Lovino slumped forward, resting his forehead on Spain's shoulder breathing heavily. Antonio ran his clean hand through Romano's hair before he thrusted upwards a couple more times.

" _Te amo Lovino_ **[I love you Lovino]**!" Antonio groaned as he came inside his lover and rolled his hips riding their orgasms out before he gently lifted the exhausted Italian off his lap before curling up with the half-asleep nation in his arms.

" _Ti amo troppo bastardo_ **[I love you too you bastard]**." Lovino grumbled as he snuggled into Antonio's warm embrace.

"Not that I'm complaining, but who the hell told you about how i react when my curl is touched?" Romano questioned as he peered up at the Spain who was sporting an extremely happy look on his face.

"Prussia." Antonio yawned.

"That fucker!" Lovino hissed and made a move to get out of the embrace, but Antonio let out a whine and tightened his arms around his Italian.

"…Fine I'll kill potato bastard number two tomorrow." Lovino huffed before he curled into the embrace of his Spaniard.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
